Celestial Shields
The Celestial Shields are Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origins, though some suspect they are descendants of the venerable and unforgiving Iron Hands. This is due to their favoring advanced weaponry and heavy armour during battle. The chapter has gain a reputation of being unrelenting and merciless when on the battlefield, slowly pushing on without fear or remorse when gunning down the enemies of mankind. History The origins of the Celestial Shields have been lost. However, there is reason to suspect that they may be descendants of the Iron Hands chapter given their aptitude for machinery and their use of vehicles for combat. Notable Campaigns Homeworld The Celestial Shields' homeworld, Voamia, is a Jungle-Hive World, and but also classified as a Mining, Industrial and Agri-World too. The high mountains that make up one-third of the planet and other barren areas near them are rich with resources that allow for mass production of needed goods are produced for trade and for the Chapter. The population of Voamia reside in the lower sections of the planet, living in Hive Cities surrounded by forests. Many of those areas are also used for farming and agricultural purposes, with large domes built for growing food and livestock Fortress Monastery Chapter Organization Officer Ranks *'Cosmic King': The Cosmic King is the battle-brother who is the Chapter Master of the Celestial Shield. They are considered the most experience and battle-harden member of the chapter, and command the entire chapter. The Cosmic King is also the Planetary Governor of Voamia, ruling the planet alongside his advisors, both battle-brothers and mortals. They are also the ones who are permitted to wield the sacred relics of the Chapter. *'Star Lord': The Captains of the Celestial Shield's companies, each Star Lord is a veteran of countless battles second only to the Cosmic King. Unlike the Cosmic King, the Star Lords do not partake in politics of ruling Voamia. Instead, they are meant to deal with military matters and work alongisde the PDF on Voamia. *'Lieutenant': Specialist Ranks *'Chief Librarian': *'Librarian': *'Reclusiarch': *'Solar Priest': *'Chief Apothecary': *'Apothecary': *'Master of the Forge': *'Techmarine': *'Nova Herald': The Champions of the Chapter, each Company has its own Nova Herald. These Veteran marines serve by example, fighting in the thickest of battle against the enemy's own champions. Due to their position, the Nova Heralds are permitted to wield the relics known as the Flamberge. Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant': *'Sergeant': *'Battle-Brother': *'Scout Marine': *'Neophyte': Specialist Units & Formations *'Solar Guards': The Solar Guards are both the Chapter's Honour Guards and Company Command Squads. They are assigned to protect the Cosmic King and the Star Lords. Due to their roles, the Solar Guards are all veterans and skilled in various forms of combat and weaponry. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Beliefs Combat Doctrine As a chapter who are well known for their craftsmanship, combined with their planet's resources, and good relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Celestial Shields possess a wide arrange of master-crafted weapons and armour, as well as vehicles. The use of such powerful vehicles has become a trait for the chapter's fighting style. Very rare does the chapter go into battle without support from tanks and gunships, decimating the enemy forces in a volley of artillery and explosions. And even if they cannot, the Celestial Shields can still waste the foes using their large assortment of weapons, whether ranged or melee. Devastator and Terminator Squads are some of the favored units among the Celestial Shields, backed up by Centurions and Dreadnoughts, making them experts in anti-armour tactics. The introduction of the Primaris Space Marines have increased the efficiency of the chapter. The Celestial Shields make great use of the new Fire Support Squads and the Close Support Inceptor Squads. In addition, the Celestial Shields employ massive artillery strikes and long range support. Against large numbers on wide open fields or heavily fortified defenses, the chapter will unleash a bombardment from a far, decimating the opposition until little to nothing is left. Scout or Tactical Squads would be used as spotters for strategic strikes by artillery or bombers in blowing away priority targets. Even if the Astartes are locked in close range combat, their mastery of ordinance will allow them to avoid friendly fire with ease that would be deemed precognitive. This also makes the chapter skills in anti-air warfare too, as they can gun down enemy fighters before they can even reach the Celestial Shields' lines. Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Cosmic King Tu'lkca Ortyras': Current Cosmic King, Chapter Master of the Celestial Shields, Tu'lkca was originally a Star Lord before suffering a severe blow during the Damocles Gulf Crusade, which also saw the death of the previous Cosmic King. Found by his Battle-Brothers badly wounded, missing all four limbs, the Celestial Shields saw a fierce will to live and punish his foes. Replacing his limbs with bionics, the Chapter's command saw Tu'lkca's survival as a sign and made him the new Cosmic King, holding the position longer than any other battle-brother. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Celestial Shields primarily wear orange colour power armour, with the exception of both shoulder pauldron insets and poleyns (knee guards) being coloured purple. The Aquila or Imperial on the plastron (chest guard) is also coloured purple. A pair of orange coloured squad specialty symbols on both armorial insets indicate a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Fire Support, Close Support, Battleline, Veteran or Command). A small orange coloured gothic numeral stenciled on the right armorial inset indicates the battle-brother's assigned squad. A larger orange coloured gothic numeral is stenciled upon the left poleyn, which indicates their assigned company. Sergeants can be identified by a vertical purple coloured stripe on their helmets, while a Veteran Sergeant will have a small orange coloured skull icon centered upon the helm's forehead. Veteran Marines can be identified by a purple coloured helm, while officers wear the same coloured helms with a vertical orange coloured stripe. Chapter Badge The Celestial Shields Chapter badge is a stylised orange coloured, eight-pointed star centered upon a field of purple. This symbol represents a nova, a transient astronomical event that causes the sudden appearance of a bright, apparently "new" star, that slowly fades over short period of time. In ancient times this symbol was meant to represent beginnings, resurrection and salvation. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *'Meteor Shield': *'Wrath Gauntlet': Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Celestial Shields About the Celestial Shields Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Primarch11